


Stealing A Moment

by lost_spook



Category: Sapphire and Steel
Genre: Multi, Telepathy, Tinsel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-15
Updated: 2012-04-15
Packaged: 2017-11-03 17:37:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/384096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_spook/pseuds/lost_spook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes all you need is a moment.  (And maybe some tinsel).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stealing A Moment

**Author's Note:**

> From a prompt from john_elliott on LJ.

They were in each other’s minds more and more these days, and it told.

Steel stepped away from the other two, as they gathered together on the patio, distancing themselves from the very human celebrations within. 

Perhaps Silver had grown a shade more serious; Steel had tried his hands at their games, and Sapphire… He gave a small smile. Sapphire was Sapphire, only more so. Silver, now… Silver was an irritant. He was an irritant in the obvious ways when he was here, but, even worse, when he wasn’t – a nagging absence, lack of a technician’s view. It was simpler when Silver was around and Steel could merely use him. They worked well together; that was all that mattered, given what they were.

Silver looked across at him, and smiled, as if he could sense his thoughts, although Steel was certain he could not. Steel opened his mouth to speak – they should go, their work here was done – when suddenly he found himself caught in a shimmering, coloured rain of tinsel, glitter and balloons.

*

Sapphire turned towards Silver, with tinsel strands in her palms. _They were going to let that down at midnight_.

“Silver.”

Silver looked upward again, at the simple rigged apparatus above them and made an apologetic gesture that somehow implied at the same time that he could hardly be blamed if people left such a tempting thing unguarded. “It seemed a shame to waste it.”

“You’ve spoiled their fun,” Sapphire said, but laughter was plucking at the corners of her mouth. She removed tinsel from Steel’s shoulder, while Silver quirked a grin back at her, and moved nearer, pausing to brush away another strand from Steel’s sleeve, with a quick, deflecting smile before Steel could glare.

“They nearly spoiled everyone’s fun.”

“It’s finished,” said Steel, ostensibly ignoring the frivolous distraction, although his gaze lightened as he glanced at Sapphire. He paused. _There’s glitter in your hair._

_Yes. I expect there is_. Her expression was a humorous challenge; she tilted her head slightly to one side, watching him. The coloured lights from inside were reflected in her eyes.

Steel turned away. “We should go. It’s done.”

“It’s safe again,” agreed Sapphire, taking his hand. She glanced outward, at the garden and the night beyond the patio and the lights from the party. “Time is contained – and there are stars, and music and,” she paused, with a glinting look at Silver, “tinsel.”

Steel stared in the same direction. It was peaceful out there, but there was always potential for danger. Time did not rest, and humans were careless, oblivious of the threat. “For the moment.”

“A moment can be sufficient,” said Silver, more quietly. Then he laughed to himself, and brushed tinsel out of his hair, pausing to look with interest at the shining strands caught on his fingers as he did so. “Sometimes a moment is everything.”

Sapphire had Steel’s hand; now she took Silver’s and they felt her unspoken question breaking into their separate thoughts, tangling them together in new ways, as they instinctively answered her call. 

They were in each other’s minds more and more these days.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The People On The Balcony (The Lone Girl Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/388555) by [Estirose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estirose/pseuds/Estirose)




End file.
